lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Eomer Eadig
Eomer Eadig is the son of Medag, and Linda Eadig making him the current Lord and Patriarch of House Eadig. Eomer took over the power of his father and is now a powerful Duke who controls the northern English province of Rohavian. Eomer has two siblings in the form of Theodwynn, and Eowyn Eadig of whome his brother Theodwynn is the Lord of Helms Deep where he defends the north of Rohavion, and his sister Eowyn is perhaps the leader of House Eadig in all non-military actions following the departure of Eomer`s wife when she returned to Dol Amroth. In this copasity he and his family have come to love the land, and this love has made their old noble southern friends think them to be uncivilized. Eomer was born in the English city of Londinuem making him one of the new age English Bretonians that was beginning to rise as the Bretonians expanded into England. He would be fifteen when he would join his father, and he would be eighteen when his father was killed fighting during the capture of Helms Deep which signaled the end of the Bretonian expansion. He would be sent to Gondor in order to extend a trade deal with the Gondorians which would extend through the Kingdom of Lucerne and connect the two nations. During this time he would become wed to Lothriel Imrahil and she would return to England with him where they would live together for a year before the Andorran fortress came under assault and things started getting really bad. He is extremely loyal to King Jesse Eisenburg after he promiced Jesse's oldest brother while dying on the field of battle that he would protect the Eisenburg's. During the War in France Eomer Eadig would gain fame for his role in the victory at the Battle of Orleans . History Early History The birth of Eomer was a joyous event as he was the first son of the power Eadig family of northern France. This birth would hopefully secure the line of his family and allow for their continued dominance. This noble upbringing meant that he was spoiled as a child, and it was only through his mentorship with Theoden Ednew . Campaigns in England See Also : England War in France Main Article : War in France Vichy Eomer Eadig took his army of riders, and quickly boarded transports headed to France. When they arrived in France they were commanded to head towards Viche as all available troops were being ordered to go their to protect the King. By the time Eomer and his army arrived at Viche the city was a smoking ruin, and everyone inside was dead, There were three pretty large bretonian armies destroyed on the outskirts of the city in the failed defence, and Eomer knew he couldn't stay there. Battle of Orleans Main Article : Battle of Orleans The Council of Lyons had convened and decided that the fate of France would be decided in the Battle of Lyons. But in order for it to work the western half of Lyons had to be cleared. The only army with any strength with which any hope of success was Eomer's army and he was ordered to head to the city of Orleans and defeat the Orcs there so that they couldn't come in behind the alliance forces while they trapped the Orcs at Lyons. Eomer and his army arrived near Orleans and when they caught sight of the Orc army they knew it was almost hopeless. There army was only 15,000 while the Orcs has well over a hundred thousand. Eomer and his army made camp and prepared for a suicide charge in the hopes of destroying the Orc army, but everyone knew they would all die. During the night a Dwarven Messenger arrived and said that the Imperial Army of Matron was on their way to the area and would be able to assit in the retaking of Orleans. When the Dwarven Army arrived they were suprised to see how many Orcs there were, with the orcish army well over a hundred thousand in stength. The Dwarves skirted around the southern end of the city and connected with the human force under Eomer Eadig. Now together the Dwarves and humans quickly mobilized and moved directly towards the Orcish force that was now half inside the city and half sitting outside the gates. The Battle The main stength of the human/Dwarven force was the fact that the hundred thousand plus force was devided by the fact that they had broken into the city and were now miled about around the outside as much of the army massacred inside the city. The Dwarves and humans devided themselves and the Dwarves attacked the forces in the southern part of the city, while the humans charged the eastern gateway. These attacks were a complete shock to the Orcish forces and led them have their forces nearly completely destoryed outside the city. After hours of tough fighting nealy half of the Orc force lay dead, and the orcs that were not completely lost in bloodlust begin fleeing out the gates where much of them were destroyed by the Dwarves, and humans that now blocked all the gates. With the Orcs destroyed the Dwarves and humans moved into the city and cleared the city of the remaining Orcs. The Battle was a victory but the delay in waiting for the Dwarves to arrive had led to the Orcs destroying nearly 70% of the city, and a similar percent of the population with nothing but those who had reached the inner castle still alive. With this in mind the city was quickly evacuated with the survivors either going west to the safety of Matron or going north towards Paris. Dukedom See Also : Rohavion Present Day Relationships Category:People of Rohavion Category:People of England Category:People Category:Anglo Category:Human Category:House Eadig